Sigues siendo afortunada
by Alphabetta
Summary: Cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas viva, una parte de ti deseó no estarlo. Tardarías tiempo en encontrarle sentido a tu renacer más allá de la mera supervivencia. Pero lo lograste. Continuación de "Chica afortunada". ONESHOT.
_Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfic participa en el reto_ **"¿Qué significa el amor?"** para el **foro El diente de león.**

* * *

 _No podías abandonar a tu familia. Abrazaste de nuevo a tu padre y ambos lloraron, mientras Gale dirigía a todo aquel que quisiera seguirlo. Volviste a casa totalmente consciente de tu propia mortalidad. Era extraño. Nunca habías querido salir cosechada, pero ahora elegías acabar con todo porque ¿qué te esperaba después si te ibas? No lo sabías, pero estabas segura que no era tu lugar, el cual se te hizo claro que estaba ahí, junto a tu familia._

 _Hasta el final._

 _Elegiste hundirte con el propio distrito que algún día podrías haber dirigido. Habías sido siempre una chica afortunada y ese día, por primera vez, decidiste no serlo._

* * *

Cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas viva, una parte de ti deseó no estarlo.

Te dolía todo el cuerpo y tu garganta se sentía seca y adolorida cada vez que respirabas. Tuviste que esperar a dejar de toser para darte cuenta de la situación en la que estabas. No recordabas mucho y lo que venía a tu mente lo hacía con demasiadas interferencias. La gran pantalla frente al edificio de justicia apagándose cuando Katniss lanzó aquella flecha... Gale comenzando a organizar a la gente para huír... tú negándote a seguirlos cuando tu padre decidió quedarse, pensando en el bien de los habitantes de su distrito...

Cabía la posibilidad de que el presidente no se molestase en perseguir a un grupo de mineros malnutridos fugitivos que de todos modos lo tenían difícil para sobrevivir ahí afuera, pero si se enteraban que Vincent Undersee iba con ellos podrían no tomárselo tan a la ligera.

El refrán del capitán hundiéndose con el barco había estado presente en tu cabeza desde que tomaste la decisión. En el Distrito 12 no había capitanes, ni había barcos... Pero él era quien estaba al cargo y tú eras su hija. Tomaste esa decisión pensando que sería la última de tu vida.

Y sin embargo seguías viva. La única que lo estaba pues un rápido vistazo a la casa te hizo comprender que eras la única superviviente.

Quisiste llorar y gritar con todas tus fuerzas pero no conseguiste hacerte a la idea de que todo lo que había pasado, y lo rápido que se había desarrollado era real. No podías asimilarlo, quizá fue por eso que las lágrimas no salieron. El shock en el que estabas impedía que perdieras los nervios.

 _"¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?"_

Esa era la cuestión. Tu siguiente movimiento. Tu padre había muerto, lo habías visto medio asomando por una pared derribada, no habías querido mirar mucho. Tampoco a tu madre, cuya pierna con sus característicos zapatos color crema sobresalía bajo un armario.

Ahora estaban todos en un lugar mejor, junto a tus abuelos y tu tía Maysilee, a la que nunca conociste pero cuya presencia siempre habías sentido contigo. Protegiéndote. Quizá también ahora. En el estado en que te encontraste en aquel momento, no pensaste que seguir con vida fuera una bendición sino todo lo contrario.

Pero tal vez porque la vida está hecha para seguir adelante desde tiempos inmemoriales, tal vez porque está escrito en nuestros mismos genes que estamos diseñados para intentar sobrevivir y luchar por nuestra vida, tal vez por eso te levantaste y caminaste hacia el baño donde pudiste contemplar tu reflejo en el espejo.

Jamás hubieras dicho que esa persona eras tú, con la cara y la ropa tiznadas y un hilo de sangre seca bajando desde el nacimiento de tu cabello hasta tu mandíbula.

La calle, aunque irreconocible debido a la destrucción, estaba tranquila. No parecía haber nadie afuera, ni supervivientes ni el ejército del Capitolio. Toda la plaza de la Justicia estaba repleta de escombros y edificios caídos. La luz era escasa, posiblemente anochecer o amanecer. Aunque luego te enteraste que no era más que una bruma polvorienta creada por los escombros que se habían levantado, tan densa que no dejaba pasar la luz del sol.

Revisaste la cocina empezar busca de víveres y usaste la mochila con los libros de la escuela para guardarlos. Ya no los ibas a necesitar más, podían quedarse atrás. Te cambiaste de ropa y echaste también un par de mudas de ropa limpia y una manta. Fuiste a lavarte la cara, pero el agua estaba cortada, cosa que por otra parte te pareció lógica. Fue ahí cuando te diste cuenta de lo sedienta que estabas.

Pero así estabas bien. Podrías haber pasado por una chica de la Veta con el pelo inusualmente claro. En la cocina tampoco había agua limpia, pero te llevaste de allí unos cuantos cuchillos, cosa que ibas a necesitar en el futuro.

Antes de dejar la casa, tomaste unas tijeras y te cortaste el cabello. Así había menos posibilidad de que te reconocieran como Madge Undersee, si es que quedaba por ahí alguien.

La fortuna quiso salvarte la vida una vez más.

No habías caminado ni veinte metros fuera del pórtico lleno de escombro de tu casa cuando comprendiste que la fortuna había querido salvarte una vez más. Tu casa se derrumbó a tus espaldas.

Hubieras muerto de haber seguido ahí.

Ver el hogar donde habías vivido toda tu vida y que habías dejado hace escasos momentos reducido a una pila de escombro hizo que se te encogiese el corazón y echaras a correr hacia el límite del distrito. Hacia la valla por la que sabías que Gale se había llevado a los demás.

Pero él ya no estaba allí.

No viste a nadie vivo a parte de ti misma y preferiste no mirar los cuerpos aplastados o semi calcinados tanto de niños como de adultos que encontraste por el camino. Tus vecinos. Probablemente podrías haber podido identificarlos. Debías salir de allí, y debías salir rápido.

El bosque supuso para ti un remanso de paz, lejos del polvo, la muerte y la destrucción, el sol podía brillar. Las pisadas y la hierba aplastada señal de que el grupo que lideraba Gale había pasado por ahí te dio algo de esperanza. Seguiste esas huellas pero aún así no encontraste a nadie. Era como si se hubieran volatilizado en el aire.

Encontrar el lago te volvió a dar la vida de nuevo. Era un lugar hermoso, aunque te fijaste en eso sólo cuando hubiste saciado tu sed y aseado tu cara, cuerpo y ropa. Nunca hubieras imaginado que algo tan bonito podría estar tan cerca de casa. Katniss y Gale seguro que lo conocían aunque ninguno de los dos daba muchos detalles sobre lo que veían en sus incursiones tras la valla, no sólo por la ilegalidad de lo que hacían. Era como si el lugar les perteneciera, como si nadie más tuviera derecho a saber.

Ahora tú estabas allí, en aquel mismo lugar que tanta curiosidad te había despertado todos esos años pero al que nunca habrías ido a pesar de tus ganas por conocerlo. Se convirtió en tu salvador.

Dormiste en una caseta abandonada cerca de allí, tenías miedo de los animales salvajes pero ninguno se acercó. El bombardeo debió ahuyentarlos a otros lugares. Pensaste que tardaría más pero el sueño llegó enseguida, quizá era mejor así. No hubieras podido soportar el quedarte toda la noche en vela racionalizando tu nueva situación. Que estabas sola. Que ya no te quedaba nada.

En los días sucesivos te diste cuenta de lo duro que era caminar sin compañía, con la cabeza llena de recuerdos de personas que ya no estaban. Que a pesar de tu posición privilegiada, el Capitolio te había arrebatado de un plumazo.

A veces llorabas, a veces intentabas aguantar las lágrimas. A veces lo conseguías... Y otras no.

Al final, perdiste la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. Era casi como estar en la Arena, o eso te pareció. Seguiste el cauce de un arroyo el cual te mantenía hidratada y los arbustos del camino te obsequiaban con moras y fresas. Estas últimas te recordaban a Gale y Katniss... ¿Qué habría sido de ellos?

Lo peor era el frío. La manta te mantenía caliente de noche, pero no podías quedarte ahí por siempre o no avanzarías.

A veces, también llovía. Tu abrigo tenía una capucha que te resguardaba, pero el camino se embarraba haciendo la caminata más complicada.

Hubieras encendido una hoguera de haber sabido hacerlo. Intentaste un par de veces frotar un palo contra otro tal y como lo viste hacer en los Juegos del hambre varias veces pero sólo conseguiste clavarte una astilla en el dedo. No lo volviste a intentar.

El resto fue acostumbrarse. Entendiste entonces cómo algunos vencedores perdían la razón. Pensaste en Annie Cresta, en lo que la gente decía de ella y su imagen en televisión. Comenzaste a comprender el por qué de su estado. Quizá antes también lo hicieras, pero se necesita uno para reconocer a otro. Alguien que ha pasado por una experiencia brutalmente traumática para hacerse una idea de lo que se pasa por la mente cuando te han obligado a ver morir a quien te importa tras obligarte a entrar a un entorno agreste para buscarte la vida.

Pero serías más fuerte que ella. No sucumbirías. No del todo.

No aún...

El primer signo de civilización lo encontraste después de vagar durante lo que te parecieron meses, pero podría haber sido menos tiempo. Para entonces ya te habías acostumbrado al hambre y a la soledad.

Tus zapatos estaban cubiertos por capas y capas de barro seco, habías adelgazado tanto que tu pantalón casi necesitaba un cinturón para mantenerse en su sitio. Pronto lo haría. Tu avistamiento te infundió esperanza.

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en la lejanía, más allá del valle. En las retransmisiones de los Juegos aprendiste que en una llanura, la distancia hasta la línea del horizonte son unos cinco kilómetros, pero cuando hay un desnivel, esa distancia se ve modificada. El lugar podría estar aún a varios días de distancia al paso que ibas. Cada noche sin embargo, estaba más y más cerca. Las luces más intensas a la vez que la agreste naturaleza daba paso a un entorno en el que se notaba más la mano del hombre. Viste ruinas muy antiguas en las que te ocultaste para huír de un aerodeslizador con el sello del Capitolio que peinaba la zona de noche con un foco en busca de fugitivos, también unas cuantas construcciones modernas de las que salían tuberías que iban hacia el suelo. En uno de ellos estaba dibujado el símbolo de un sinsajo con pintura negra

Luego alcanzaste a ver la línea de la valla, separando el distrito del exterior. Habías llegado a una frontera. No sabías de cual distrito aún, pero dejaste de sentirte tan perdida. No hubieras sobrevivido por siempre en esas condiciones, de hecho a veces sentías más ganas que nunca de tirar la toalla.

Comenzaste a caminar paralela a la valla. Tenías que empezar por alguna parte, así que decidiste buscar un posible hueco. En el Distrito 12 los bombardeos habían abierto brechas en la misma, ahí también podrían haberlo hecho, y aunque al final encontraste el hueco que buscabas, la búsqueda se complicó demasiado. No paraban de pasar aviones de un lado a otro. A veces hasta se oían disparos lejanos procedentes de la ciudad. El día que encontraste el hueco hubo mucho movimiento, lo cual te obligó a ocultarte en el bosque, cuya frondosidad iba clareando cada vez más conforme te desplazabas hacia el oeste, la dirección del ocaso.

Una formación de aerodeslizadores de combate sobrevoló el lugar en el que te escondías, viste las explosiones a lo lejos, mucha gente debía haber muerto en ese preciso momento. La llamarada y el estruendo se sintieron desde donde estabas y la columna de humo pronto se vio ascendiendo al cielo. Ellos debieron defenderse, porque lo siguiente que pasó es que varias de las naves explotaron en el aire y otras se retiraron seriamente dañadas. Una de ellas cayó justo sobre la valla, llevándosela por delante y explotando al llegar a tierra. Te cubriste los oídos para protegerlos del estruendo que provocó, a la vez que un viento cálido agitaba ramas y arbustos a tu alrededor y te desordenaba el cabello.

Un segundo aerodeslizador en llamas cayó en pleno bosque a tus espaldas, no estabas cerca pero el incendio que provocó se iba propagando por los árboles. Ya no estabas segura allí. Saliste afuera, bajo un árbol solitario algo separado del resto a esperar a que se apagara el fuego del primer aerodeslizador, mientras el humo salía del bosque en llamas a tus espaldas. Protegiéndote de la letal humareda todo lo que pudiste, esperaste hasta que como enviada por un ser divino, un fugaz aguacero cayó, poniendo fin al incendio y a tu preocupación por morir intoxicada.

Aprovechaste la noche para cruzar la valla. Una luna casi llena te iluminaba el camino. En la periferia todo eran fábricas, aunque muchas estaban destruídas, quemadas. No había nadie alrededor y sentiste más miedo que nunca. En el bosque lo tenías, al principio al menos. Pero si había algo peligroso por ahí, no te lo encontraste. Aquí era distinto. Panem estaba en guerra, las fuerzas del orden se habían vuelto contra los propios ciudadanos. No estaba a salvo vagando de noche por la zona periférica de un lugar en guerra.

Otra noche sin dormir, y sin agua ni comida la situación era peor que nunca. La zona estaba tranquila, pero seguías escuchando gritos a lo lejos, tiroteos y explosiones. Rezando porque llegara pronto el día, te refugiaste en una furgoneta vieja sin ruedas que había junto a un edificio que olía a quemado. En el poblado todo sería distinto, estarías más protegida, junto a otras personas. No era lo ideal, pero era lo mejor que podías hacer de entre tus posibilidades.

* * *

 _"¡Eh, niña! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!"_ el grito te sonó extraño después de tanto tiempo sin oír la voz humana, la mujer vestida con harapos, sucia y con una escopeta a la espalda, salió de un edificio, te agarró del brazo y te arrastró hacia el interior. Tan débil como ibas, no pudiste repelerla _"¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes qué te van a hacer esos perros del gobierno si te encuentran sola? Lo mejor que te podría pasar es que te ejecutaran."_

El dulce olor de la comida llegó a ti, y casi hizo que se te saltasen las lágrimas. La mujer seguía esperando por una contestación pero tú no podías pensar más que en llenarte el estómago.

 _"¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Les ayudaré a lo que sea. No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir..."_ contestaste.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_ preguntó la mujer con suspicacia.

No querías revelar tu identidad, pero no contestar a esa pregunta también hubiera sido sospechoso.

 _"Tayla."_ dijiste.

Era un nombre común en el 8. Ese y sus variantes.

 _"Con que Tayla... ¿Eh?"_ murmuró ella. Te rodeó inspeccionándote, y al posicionarse justo detrás de ti, retorció el cuello de tu suéter y leyó la etiqueta. _"S'Mere. ¿De dónde has sacado esto? Esta marca no se fabrica aquí sino en el Distrito 1."  
_

 _"Lo robé."_ contestaste _"Pensaba venderlo... Pero nadie me lo quiso comprar."_

La mujer no hizo comentarios sobre eso, quizá el estado deteriorado y sucio del suéter la convenció, pero igual te cacheó entera. Te quitó la mochila y te dijo que te la devolvería cuando pudiera confiar en ti.

"Hablaré con los demás, si no ponen impedimentos puedes quedarte a darle de comer al prisionero. Nadie quiere hacer ese trabajo."

Acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida fue duro. Allí había como quince personas atrincheradas, hombres, mujeres y niños. Wool el cocinero hacía gachas dos veces al día. Swiss, una chica de tu edad salía en la noche a encontrarse con los contrabandistas de comida y a veces la acompañabas. Al parecer el Distrito 6 había sido uno de los primeros en proclamarse tomado por los rebeldes, pues ahí era donde se fabricaban los vehículos y entrenaban pilotos, lo que permitía aguantar el asedio mejor a los que aún estaban bajo el yugo capitolino.

La toma del Distrito 11 trajo consigo un aumento en la moral de todos. Tras el 11 vino el 4, luego el 3 y el 7 y conforme más distritos se iban alineando con la causa revolucionaria, todos se preparaban para el golpe definitivo.

Supiste de la captura de Peeta, de su apoyo al presidente que lo convirtió casi en persona non grata y su posterior redención. Que Katniss y Gale habían estado allí, pues todo el mundo comentaba el incidente del hospital, el cual relacionaste en seguida con el día que llegaste al Distrito 8. La noticia te sorprendió, pero te alegraste al saber que estaban bien y en el Distrito 13.

 _"¡El fuego se propaga, y si nosotros ardemos, ustedes arderán con nosotros!"_

Esa última frase te daba escalofríos y a la vez te emocionaba. Deseabas decirles a todos que los conocías. Que conocías a Katniss y estabas orgullosa de ella. Que había sido tu pin el que había inspirado su nuevo traje y el emblema aunque quizá si dijeras eso pensarían que habías perdido la razón. Por eso, porque querías estar a la altura de aquel pin, de aquel símbolo, seguiste con aquellos rebeldes, durmiendo con ellos en un lecho de telas, ayudándolos a organizarse y atender a los niños, alimentar al prisionero al que ya le faltaban la mitad de sus uñas y unos cuantos dedos de los pies, escoltando a Swiss en las inseguras calles...

...hasta que el día llegó.

Los refuerzos habían dejado de llegar hace mucho, estaban solos y vulnerables, pero se sospechaba que habían plagado la casa de trampas. Los nervios te estaban comiendo por dentro, pero querías aportar algo a la liberación del Distrito 8. No tenías el pin, pero el espíritu reconfortante y silencioso de tu tía Maysilee estaba contigo. Siempre lo había estado. Y ahora no sólo estaba ella, también estaba tu padre, tu madre y tus abuelos. Todos dándote fuerzas, para que lograses a salir de la opresión a Panem.

 _"Si nosotros ardemos, ustedes arderán con nosotros."_

Esa noche a la 1 de la mañana, comenzó el asedio del último bastión capitolino en el 8: los Agentes atrincherados en el Edificio de Justicia del distrito. La comandante Paylor junto con un grupo de guerrilleros liderarían el ataque. Habían estado practicando el desgaste con los capitolinos pero estos tenían provisiones de sobra y armas, y había algunos francotiradores entre ellos por lo que era difícil acercarse.

En el silencio de la noche, alguien silbó las cuatro notas, la señal y tras la misma, cientos de personas salieron de la nada y se echaron a la calle, corriendo con armas y antorchas hasta el Edificio de Justicia. Tú ibas con ellos, dispuesta a todo. Viste a los francotiradores asomarse a las ventanas del piso superior y rezaste porque no te dieran a ti mientras encendías el cóctel molotov que te habían dado en una antorcha y lo arrojabas a la casa. Muchos hicieron lo mismo, rompiendo varias ventanas por las que comenzó a entrar gente.

 _"Ustedes arderán con nosotros..."_

Los rebeldes reventaron la cerradura con un explosivo casero y pasaron. La batalla siguió adentro donde el caos se había desatado. Estaban escondidos en todos los rincones. Entraste ahí sabiendo lo que te podría tocar hacer y lo aceptabas. No ibas a estar ahí para estorbar.

Tu prueba de fuego llegó antes de lo que pensabas. Viste a Swiss siendo derribada por un agente, que comenzó a darle patadas en el suelo mientras sacaba la pistola. Si dudabas la iba a matar. Debías actuar rápido, Swiss era tu amiga y no podías perderla. No querías perder a nadie más. Sacaste tu cuchillo, aquel que habías traído de casa y se lo clavaste en la espalda sin contemplaciones.

Ya tendrías tiempo de analizar lo que habías hecho después.

Swiss estaba mal, no podía andar recta y tenía sangre en la boca. La sacaste de allí y la llevaste a una casa cercana. Se escuchó una gran explosión adentro del Edificio de Justicia y viste las llamas salir por las ventanas del segundo piso. Después de eso todo fue rápido, sacaron al oficial que los dirigía a la calle y le volaron los sesos con su propia pistola.

Entonces te diste cuenta que ese tipo de cosas ya no te impresionaban y sonriendo, volviste a hacerle compañía a Swiss, mientras los supervivientes celebraban y montaban a la comandante Paylor a hombros.

La libertad había dado un paso más, pronto Panem sería libre y tú habrías ayudado a liberar a aquella tierra que tanto amabas. Habrías profesado ese amor que te inculcó tu padre por el bienestar de los demás, por ayudar sin pretensiones, sin recibir nada a cambio. Ni siquiera reconocimiento.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu carrera política no se hubiera arruinado del todo.

Había tiempo en esta nueva Panem una vez que los demás distritos fueran tomados. Quizá la fortuna siguiera contigo un poco más.

* * *

 _Lo viste de nuevo unos cuantos meses tras la investidura de Paylor._

 _Ya no iba vestido con esa ropa vieja, llevaba el impecable uniforme del nuevo ejército libre pero seguía siendo él, Gale Hawthorne. El teniente Hawthorne que había ido ahí para presentarse al nuevo alcalde. Lo observaste asomada desde una esquina, recordando aquella vez que fuiste a las montañas solo para verlo salir del trabajo. Desde que había dejado la escuela lo echabas de menos. Él te descubrió aquella vez y te sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos para luego volver prepararse para ir a casa. Sonreíste al recordar lo enamorada que estabas de él. Tu primer amor._

 _En esa ocasión, todo se repitió, él miró en tu dirección y por unos segundos le pareció reconocerte, entrecerró los ojos y se quedó observándote desconcertado. Pero tú ya no eras Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde Vincent. Quizá era cierto eso de que ella ya hacía tiempo que había muerto. Eras Tayla y recordabas con cariño la gente en tu vida pasada, pero comprendiendo que ninguna de las dos partes tenía nada que ver ya con la otra. Te pareció mejor que siguieran pensando que habías muerto y por ello le sonreíste una última vez, te diste media vuelta y te alejaste de allí camiando sin prisas a la comuna provisional donde vivías con Swiss y otras chicas ayudando a la reconstrucción del distrito._

 _Nunca te giraste, por eso no viste que el teniente Hawthorne te había seguido unos metros antes de detenerse en seco, pensando que sin duda eran imaginaciones suyas._

* * *

 **¡Feliz día blanco a todos!**

 **La palabra de Madge era "Silencio", eso me inspiró a crear una historia donde ella ayuda a los que ama sin esperar reconocimiento. ¿Y a quién ama Madge? Pues a los habitantes de Panem como nación pues por su relación por la política su padre comenzó a formarla y le inculcó ese amor y dedicación hacia todos. Tal vez llegue a ser una buena alcaldesa en el futuro. Seguro que sí.**


End file.
